Hope Returns
by MidoriExverse
Summary: This is based on the Slayers movie.. with the same same plot in a way.. Read and review! FINISHED


Hope Returns  
  
Hope tossed and turned in her bed as the familiar scene appeared in her head.  
  
It was a large puzzle of a family tree, but only she was on it. All the other pieces were missing. Hope went to touch the puzzle, but it shattered and Hope fell into a darkness beyond the blackest pitch, deeper that the deepest night.  
  
When she opened her eyes, it was in a serene forest. As she fought her way through the underbrush, she heard bloody screams in the still air. When she came upon a clearing, it was a sea of fallen bodies soaked in crimson. She winced and turned her head as with tears cascading down her horror- stricken face. Off to the side she saw a mother and her child.  
  
The mother placed a crystal blue pendant around the child's neck and whispered in her ear. From where Hope was, the pendent looked identical to the one she had around her own neck. The mother pushed the child into a bush to hide her from the advancing demon. The demon brutally wretched the mother in its snakelike jaws and paraded off into the distance. She was destined to be killed. Rage gurgled inside of her.  
  
Hope ran from her place among the trees with a spell ready to obliterate the demon. As she neared it, she lunged only to pass right through him. In a flash of white light, it was pitch black and a woman with old gray hair and a face to match popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Hope," she said, "The scene that you just saw was a past that was not meant to be. Go to the Ruins of Urn to fulfill your destiny…"  
  
Hope awoke in a cold sweat and was out of breath. " It's that dream again… this is the third night in a row!" She shut her eyes. " The Ruins of Urn, My destiny? What does it all mean? I suppose I'll just go there, get it over with, and find out. Maybe then these dreams will cease." With that thought in her head, Hope drifted in to a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.  
  
Hope was 18 winters old. She had no family that she could recall, so she lived alone in a tiny cottage in the forest. Her conclusion was that they had died when she was very young. Hope had golden hair that she kept shoulder length. Her eyes were the color of the raging sea. Hope usually wore her favorite attire, a midnight blue tunic, black cape and matching boots. She also donned deep purple talismans, one at her waist, one below her neck and one on each wrist. She carried a dagger it its sheath on her belt. There was also one hidden in her boot. She was a regal looking girl that would cause the men her age in the nearby village to turn their heads her way. Her skin was golden brown for she spent most of her time laboring outside and muscular for that fact as well. The rest of her time was spent over books that taught her how to utilize the gift of magic she had.  
  
After she had packed the necessary equipment, she began her trek to the Ruins of Urn. It would be a tiresome and drawn out journey, but she had done it before as a child.  
  
Hope arrived about five hours later. The ruins used to be a haven for a lost clan's people. It was like a temple in ways. Over the years many plants and animals have taken it as their home. So now it has quiet an earthy tone to it. As she walked into what to all appearances was a door, a blast of ice-cold air hit her and she had a flashback of her dream. When she opened her eyes the woman that spoke to her came from amongst the shadows. She had the same gray hair and a smiling old wrinkly face. Her eyes were a quiet young and kind shade of amethyst.  
  
"Welcome Hope, I am Silphiel, the never resting soul sage. "  
  
" You! You were the one that haunted my dreams! Why did you call me here?"  
  
"Haunted? It wasn't that bad was it?" Silphiel cleared her throat "Anyway, I am dearly sorry about that. I called you here so that you can fix the past."  
  
"Fix the past?" Hope squawked, quite stunned at the blunt comment. "How? Why? What went wrong with it?"  
  
" In your dream, those people you saw were your village folk."  
  
"WHAT? That means… that little girl was…" No wonder I desperately wanted to save woman and recognized the child, She thought  
  
"Yes, she is you. Might you have that blue crystal with you child?"  
  
"I never take it off."  
  
"Splendid! This is called a Dragon's Tear. It holds many mystical secrets. There are only four in existence to date, but that's another story. This will be your key to the past. Please, follow me."  
  
Silphiel led Hope down a long dark, damp and dreary, corridor until what seemed like an eternity; they came to a chamber with a giant hourglass. "We have no time to waste. Go back and destroy the demon named Joyrock. You will return soon after you have completed this task. Good luck."  
  
"BUT! WAIT! I HAVE MORE QUESTI-" It was too late. Hope found herself streaking from the sky in a strange yet familiar place. "-Ons. She finished as she landed hard on the ground with a THUD and went unconscious. When she opened her eyes, she was in a room with a little girl sitting on her stomach staring innocently at her. The woman from her dream walked in and scolded the child.  
  
This must be my mother and me when I was little. Hope thought.  
  
The mother had very long blonde hair that came to about her ankles. She had a warm glow to her that just made one want to smile and a voice that rang in the air like a bird's song on a clear spring day. Her skin was the perfect shade to compliment her hair and her facial features molded her face perfectly.  
  
"Are you alright? We found you lying unconscious in a nearby field and we brought you to our home." The mother or rather her mother implied.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. It's just a bump. How long have I been out?"  
  
"I'm glad, I would say about two hours. My name is Nara and this is my daughter Hope. What is your name?"  
  
"Uh…. Umm…. My name?"  
  
"Yes, your name. Do you remember it? You could have amnesia."  
  
If I tell her my name is Hope she might get suspicious or think it odd,. Quick Blondie! Think of a Name! She thought. "It's… Midori! Yeah Midori." Oh yea, that was reeeaaaallll smooth. Just pick the name of a story books hero.  
  
"Well Miss Midori do you live around here?"  
  
Midori was snapped back into her reality and gave a childish giggle. "No, not really, and you can drop the Miss…"  
  
"Then you must sample some of our village cuisine."  
  
"Oh that's ok." But her stomach interrupted her with a growl of protest. "On second thought I'll take you up on that offer."  
  
"Wonderful! Follow me."  
  
Nara took her little Hope and led Midori to another part of the village. The village had about twenty little cottages. The cottages looked like they were made out of stone and had thatch roofs. The people that were astir had smiles on their faces and were gossiping with one another. Once they arrived and were inside a cottage, Nara brought out many different foods.  
  
"Please, eat all you wish! You are our guest Midori."  
  
As she started to eat, a crowed of people started to form in the doorway.  
  
"Please, let me introduce you. Everyone, this is Midori. Midori, this is my sister Tatara, my brother Tenks, my mother San, and my father Solo. Last but not least, this is my husband Makon. Nara said other people's names such as neighbors and family friends, but Midori was zoned in on her family. Every one here had the same loving aura that wrapped around them like a warm blanket.  
  
"My…my… family! My mother, father, aunts, uncle and my grandparents, they are all here right in front of me!"  
  
Midori started to cry overwhelmed with joy and sorrow at the same time. She was eternally happy to finally see her ancestors, but saddened knowing that she would never get to know them.  
  
"Midori! Is something wrong? Did you eat the wrong thing?" Nara asked frantically.  
  
"No, not at all, it's wonderful. I guess I'm just a little homesick that's all."  
  
"Well of course you must be. You can stay here as long as you like if you desire." San proclaimed with a gentle smile.  
  
"Thank you very much, I would take that offer but unfortunately I have a mission and a short time to complete it."  
  
"Can we help in any way?" Tenks inquired stepping forward.  
  
Midori sighed. "Can you tell me where the demon Joyrock dwells?"  
  
The ground then started to rumble and a scream could be heard.  
  
"What could that be?" Tatara questioned.  
  
"Mama, I'm scared!" Little Hope whimpered as she groped for her mother's leg.  
  
"Hush now, It will be alright," was Nara's reply.  
  
"Joyrock!" flashed in Midori's mind. "Well, speak of the devil! Every one, please stay inside while I take care of this!"  
  
"No! We can't let you face a demon alone!" Makon exclaimed.  
  
"Please, Miss Midori, stay with us!" Tenks pleaded.  
  
Midori's face suddenly became hard with a glare that could penetrate the very soul of whom was to receive it.  
  
"I lost you all once! I will NOT lose you again!" Midori whispered as she disappeared out the door and advanced toward the ominous demon.  
  
"YO, JOYROCK! OVER HERE!"  
  
"What issss it you pathetic human?" Joyrock hissed.  
  
Joyrock was a demon that had the head of a snake and the body of a lion but about five times larger. He was covered in black scaly skin from the neck up and mangy black hair from the neck down.  
  
"Why are you assaulting this inadequate village when you could have me?"  
  
"And what makesssss you ssssso sssspecial?"  
  
"Ugh…why THAT is a secret!" Midori taunted as she hit him on the head with a magic thump.  
  
"WHY YOU!" Joyrock cursed as he swatted at her and missed.  
  
"Ha ha missed me!" she taunted again while sticking out her tongue.  
  
This angered Joyrock even more and he spat fireballs at her. Midori quickly erected a shield that deflected them. Midori made an X with her arms and mumbled a few words. Soon after, a blast of water shot from them but Joyrock was nowhere to be seen. Relieving her pose, Midori clenched her fists until they were white. A sudden silence then aroused. Every rustle of leaves, snap of a branch, or waver of a shadow made Midori jump and snap around. She started breathing heavily and frantically searched the vast area for any sign of Joyrock. Beads of sweat were pouring down her pressed brow. He then charged from his hidden domain and challenged her head on.  
  
"ALL RRRRRIGHT! ENOUGH GAMESSSSSS!" Joyrock hissed as he slammed one of his mighty paws into the earth. He gave a combination of a roar and a hiss and millions of tiny stones flew at Midori making thousands of tiny cuts.  
  
"The ssssmallest cutssss causssse the mossst damage when usssed in masssesss you know."  
  
"Yea… I kinda figured that one out by now…" Midori winced.  
  
When the attack finally stopped, she fell to the ground. Nara had been watching from a nearby bush, and came running to her side.  
  
"Midori! Midori! Wake up, Midori!" Nara gasped as she shook her, but Midori did not stir.  
  
"You will pay for hurting her!" Nara said sharply, with her facial features tightened into a deadly glare before she shut her eyes and the Dragon's Tear that was around her neck began to levitate and glow.  
  
" I cannot forgive you, for forgiveness isn't an option in the matter!"  
  
Midori awoke to this light only to find hers glowing as well. Nara started humming something that Midori oddly new. Midori took a deep breath and moved by her mother's side and they both chanted.  
  
"Light that is beyond dark.  
  
Love that is eternal.  
  
Brilliance beyond the dawn  
  
As the Sun shines upon the Earth and banishes the darkness.  
  
Bring forth all that is good so that I alone may stand.  
  
I call upon that which has been bestowed upon me  
  
Heed my prayer and come forth!  
  
HOPE ETERNAL!"  
  
A pillar of golden white light exploded from the woman's hands. It was if they were using the Sun itself as an attack. The feeling was a sensation beyond any other. It felt as if one's skin was being boiled and ripped off in shards. When it collided with Joyrock, there was an enormous explosion that had made the Earth shake only to have a mushroom cloud of smoke and debris follow.  
  
Screams of pain and agony were heard from him until finally, Joyrock was charred to a crisp. Soon after, the smoldering embers went dead and the wind blew the ashes away. When all settled, not even a trace of the vile demon could be found. All that would show for the damage he caused, was the painful memory and a few scars.  
  
"We did it!" Midori shouted as she did a victory pose and a dance to follow.  
  
"Yes, We did…" muttered Nara as she fell to her knees.  
  
Nara hugged Midori and whispered in her ear, "Thank you, Hope. I couldn't have done it without you!"  
  
Astonished, she pulled away. "How did you-"  
  
Nara put a finger to Hope's lips and gazed deeply into the depths of her eyes into her soul.  
  
"Mothers just know."  
  
  
  
With that Nara hugged and kissed her daughter from the future and watched her gradually disappear.  
  
"I guess it's time for me to go. Good bye, Mama…" And she was gone.  
  
When Hope opened her eyes, Silphiel peered over her.  
  
"AHH! ITS KING TUT'S GRANDMUMMY!"  
  
" Well that was uncalled for!" Silphiel laughed "Any way, Good job Hope, good job. You were successful in your task that was terribly difficult to overcome physically and mentally. Now there is a surprise for you at home. Thank you, Hope. Now I may finally sleep after 6000 years of wandering." The old woman smiled and disappeared exactly like she came.  
  
Hope sat down and gathered her thoughts before her departure for home. She didn't stop to sleep at all until she arrived to where her home should have been. A bustling village now replaced it. It was almost precisely like the one she had been in with her mother. Cognizant that the past had changed and she now had her family back she ran into the house.  
  
"Mama!" Hope called. No answer. She tried again louder this time. "MAMA!" Still no answer. On the verge of tears, she collapsed right where she was standing.  
  
"Hope, is that you!" a voice called.  
  
"Yes it's me!"  
  
The person that owned the voice then came running to meet her. It was Nara.  
  
"Hope! Where have you been? We were worried sick! It's quiet late!"  
  
  
  
"Oh Mama, that doesn't matter. At last I can be with you! You're not gone! You're not just in a dream any more!" Tears started to stream down her cheek as she hugged Nara.  
  
"What do you mean a dream, and why are you crying?"  
  
"Nevermind, I'll explain it in time. Right now, I just want to stay like this for a little while."  
  
"Silly goose…"  
  
Hope finally got her family, and history has the past that was meant to. Hope spent the next few weeks browsing through pictures and questioning her family about the past. Her grandparents often told her many tales. Hopes favorite is "The Tale of Two Heroines; The Epic Tale of Nara and Midori and how they defeated the infamous demon named Joyrock. Now, after several decades, her family tree was not missing a single gap.  
  
The End 


End file.
